It's allright
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: Jika itu kyungsoo, karena senyum kyungsoo, dan demi anak itu, aku tidak apa apa. Semuanya tidak ada harganya. BAEKSOO/Crackpair. DLDR. 2shoot.


" kakak?" .

Baekhyun menoleh saat namanya disebut oleh laki laki yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. "ya?".

"setelah ini kita kemana?".

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian dia menarik kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "tidak tau".

Kyungsoo mengusap usap punggung baekhyun, "gwenchana. Asal ada hyung, semuanya akan baik baik saja".

Ya, itulah kata kata yang selalu baekhyun ucapkan pada Kyungsoo.

Semuanya akan baik baik saja.

**.**

.

.

**Drabble Wookie Present.**

**Its allright.**

**Baeksoo Fanfiction.**

**Boys Love. DLDR. CRACKPAIR.**

**.**

.

.

.

Langit mendung dan hujan pelan pelan turun membasahi bumi. Langkah kaki lelah tak berujung pada penumpuan tempat untuk berpijak dan beristirahat. Rumah mewah bak istana hanyalah tinggal kenangan tak dibawa kemana. Itu yang dialami Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Orangtua mereka baru saja meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan kerja di tempat mereka bekerja. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih dirundung duka. Tanah makam tempat beristirahat ayah dan ibunya masih basah. Keadaan mengharuskan Baekhyun mengambil jalan untuk berhenti dari sekolahnya yang sudah memasuki tahun ketiga sementara Kyungsoo tidak sekoah.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekolah seperti pada umumnya. Dia belajar dirumah bersama guru pembimbing. Keadaan Kyungsoo yang sangat dimanja kedua orangtuanya membuat kyungsoo tidak tau apapun tentang dunia luar. Kyungsoo bahkan tampak sama seperti anak sekolah dasar yang masih polos ketimbang disebut remaja tanggung.

Bermula dari dua orang asing yang datang kerumah mereka, mengaku bahwa kedua orangtua mereka memiliki hutang yang harus dibayar dan baekhyun tidak punya uang sama sekali. Jadi dia membiarkan rumah beserta asetnya disita daripada dia dan Kyungsoo dituntut dan mendekam di penjara. Baekhyun tidak membiarkan itu.

.

Baekhyun berhenti di persimpangan jalan sepi , mencari tempat yang aman untuk berteduh. Tangan kecil baekhyun menggegam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang dingin dan menghangatkannya. Jaket yang dipakai Kyungsoo sudah basah kuyup tapi jaket baekhyun tidak begitu basah.

Bibir kyungsoo yang membiru membuat baekhyun panik dan dia segera melepas jaketnya, membiarkan hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya dan menyelimuti adiknya dengan jaket miliknya dan memeluknya. Memberikan rasa hangat. "Apa kau masih kedinginan?".

"ani" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "apa hyung kedinginan?" Kyungsoo menempelkan tangan kecilnya ke pipi Baekhyun. "ani".

"bohong" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "kalau begitu biar kyungie yang menghangatkan hyung" Kyungsoo menggosok tangannya , meniup tangannya sebentar dan menempelkannya di pipi baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "bagaimana? Apa masih dingin?".

Baekhyun tertawa. Disaat menyedihkan seperti ini, selama ada Kyungsoo, selama dia bisa melihat bibir merah berbentuk hati itu tersenyum padanya, tidak apa apa. Itu semua tidak ada harganya.

Suara perut yang bunyi mengalihkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya malu di dada Baekhyun. "yaa... Kyungsoo –yaa" Baekhyun mengangkat wajah adiknya yang sudah merah padam. "kau lapar?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "ani".

"aniyo" bantah baekhyun. "kau belum makan seharian ini kan? Biar hyung carikan makanan".

"tapi hyung, ini sedang hujan. Tidak apa apa, aku bisa menahannya" .

"dengar apa kata hyung" Baekhyun memegang kedua sisi kepala Kyungsoo. "tunggu disini dan jangan kemana mana. Arra?".

Baekhyun kemudian segera berlari dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Menembus gerimis hujan yang awet, tidak kunjung reda. Berlari lari menyusuri sepanjang jalan mencari apakah ada toko yang masih buka dan menjual makanan atau tidak.

Baekhyun terus berlari dan tidak menyerah. Banyak toko yang memang sudah tutup karena hari sudah larut malam. Baekhyun mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengetuk salah satu pintu rumah makan yang sudah tutup tapi lampu bagian dalamnya masih menyala itu tandanya didalam sana masih ada orang.

"chogiyo.. permisi". Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya sopan. "apa ada orang di dalam? Bisa tolong aku?".

Baekhyun mengetuk beberapa kali sampai keluarlah seorang pria berkulit putih dan agak tinggi dengan wajah imut dengan tampang masam. "ada apa?" suara beratnya bertanya, tidak sesuai dengan konstur wajahnya memang.

Baekhyun menunduk hormat kemudian dia memberanikan diri berbicara. "apa kau punya sisa makanan? Tolonglah. Adikku sangat kelaparan".

"tidak ada" laki laki itu mendengus dan hendak menutup pintunya kembali tapi tangan baekhyun menahannya. "chogigiyo".

.

.

"wae?".

.

.

"tolong aku" Baekhyun memohon. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menunggu terlalu lama. "jebal".

Laki laki yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu membiarkan pintunya terbuka dan menghilang kebelakang sebentar kemudian dia keluar lagi sambil membawa makanan. Lumayan banyak dan itu adalah roti sisa. "hanya ini yang aku punya. Masih cukup bagus untuk dimakan karena kupikir akan basi jika disimpan di rumah seharian. Terimalah".

"Kamshahamnida" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membunguk hormat. "namaku byun baekhyun" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya.

"park chanyeol" Chanyeol membalas.

"sekali lagi terimakasih chanyeol-ssi". Baekhyun membungkuk lagi dan Chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun yang hendak pergi. Dia menjulurkan sebuah payung. "pakailah.".

"gomawo". Baekhyun membungkuk lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun sampai dalam keadaan benar benar basah kuyup. "Kyungsoo, hyung dapat makanan".

Kyungsoo mendiamkan Baekhyun kemudian dia mendorong bahu baekhyun, "bodoh" . Kyungsoo menangis. "kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Hiks. Bodoh. Bodoh".

"ya.. yaa" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "gwenchana. Ada hyung disini. Tidak apa apa kyungsoo- yaa".

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh dingin Baekhyun. "hyung, aku benar benar menyayangimu. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Hiks".

Baekhyun mengangguk. "arraseo".

.

.

Paginya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terbangun karena suara lalu lalang kendaraan di pagi hari. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidur di depan sebuah pertokoan sepeda yang masih tutup. Dilihatnya langit sudah kembali cerah.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menuntun Kyungsoo untuk bangun. "hyung? Setelah ini kita kemana?".

Baekhyun berpikir ia akan kemana. Mereka benar benar tidak punya tempat tinggal dan baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki kontak agar dia bisa menginap dimanapun karena handphonenya juga disita. Baekhyun jadi ingat Chanyeol, laki laki yang dia temui semalam. Barangkali dia bisa membantu baekhyun? Siapa tau.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan beberapa kilometer sembari menuntun Kyungsoo dan sampai dirumah yang sama seperti tadi malam dia kesana. Rumah Park Chanyeol yang merupakan sebuah toko roti.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan beruntung dia menemukan Chanyeol ada di etalase depan toko sedang menghitung jumlah roti. "Chanyeo-ssi?".

.

Merasa dipanggil, Chanyeol menoleh. "ya?" dan matanya terperangkap kaget pada sosok dibelakang baekhyun, itu Kyungsoo. "itu.. emm" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya canggung sementara dibelakang punggungnya, Kyungsoo bersembunyi takut. Karena dia merasa tatapan Chanyeol sangat berbeda padanya.

.

.

.

" itu aku.." baekhyun menarik nafas dan mencari ide bicara yang tepat agar chanyeol mau membantunya. "k-kami tidak punya tempat tinggal dan aku benar benar tidak tau harus minta tolong dengan siapa tapi bisakah kau membantu kami?" Baekhyun berkata

.

.

.

"N-ne?" ulang chanyeol.

.

.

"Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar kami bisa tinggal di tempatmu. bisakah?" ulang baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol berpikir duakali. Jika itu orang asing, maka chanyeol tidak akan memberikan kesempatan sama sekali tapi kali ini berbeda. Sosok dibelakang baekhyun itu benar benar berbeda. Mengingatkan dia pada seseorang yang spesial. Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo lekat seolah matanya bisa saja keluar dan Baekhyun tidak curiga sama sekali.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sebentar takut takut kalau dia akan menangis saat itu juga.

Dia tidak boleh begini.

.

.

"Tolonglah" Baekhyun memohon.

.

.

.

"Baiklah".

.

.

.

* * *

**THIS PROLOG JUST END.**

**Its gonna be 2shoot.**

**Ending unpredictable.**

**Mirracle in December.**


End file.
